1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a vertical channel transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
For a high integration of a semiconductor device, a line width of patterns can be reduced, and/or the area occupied by a transistor can be reduced. The transistor includes, for example, a two-dimensional metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). The two-dimensional MOSFET includes a source electrode and a drain electrode respectively disposed at both sides of a channel region.